


Love Me with All Your Heart

by sillydragpoes



Series: Pale Morning, and warm Evenings [1]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Each chapter mentions all the boys, Multi, Other, but i think i might do a main focus per chapter?, for now its the bros being soft to you, i just want something really soft guys, its ot5 so yeah, maaaaaaybe smut in the last chapter? Hmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: Being on the 'Roadtrip from Hell' , as Promoto called it, was beginning to run you ragged. A slip up in battle causes you and the boys to reassess how hard you've been pushing forward, and that maybe a restful weekend is what you all need.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Pale Morning, and warm Evenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102811
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Break The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written reader insert before, so hopefully this reads well? I tried to keep it similar to the ones I like reading. So Uh lmk if it reads well? 
> 
> Chapter one is about Ignis mother henning you to death.

You rolled over, patting for your glasses and putting them on before sitting up in your sleeping bag. Or, well, bed roll. Sleeping bags were saved for the really cold nights. The five of you opting for big cuddle piles when you were in more comfortable climates.

Realizing you were the only one in the tent spurred you into action, you knew you had overslept if Noctis was awake before you, and Ignis had mentioned going on a big hunt today. You had hoped they didn’t leave you behind after yesterday's mess up.

You hadn’t even seen the Ronin until it was too late, its blade piercing your shoulder, the sensation of a blade going all the way through your arm wasn’t something you were liable to forget anytime soon. The bandages on your arm were also a reminder to be more careful, as well as the hole in your now discarded shirt. Normally Ignis would have it mended and put it back into the clothing rotation quickly, but you felt bad enough making them worry, and the shirt wasn’t important anyway.

You grabbed Gladio’s crownsguard hoodie, quickly pulling it on. The leggings you had slept in would be fine as pants for now, you slipped into a pair of boots and pulled back the tent flap, walking into the afternoon heat.

“Good morning.” Ignis smiled at you from his chair, the book he’d been reading now closed on his lap with his thumb keeping the page. “How are you feeling today?”

“Oh, uhm, I’m fine.” You did a quick once over of the campsite, making a mental note at the distinct lack of the three other boys. “Did everyone else go on that hunt?”

“Hmm, oh. No, Noct wanted to go fishing.” Ignis paused, “are you hungry? You slept through breakfast.” 

He opened his book, making a mental note of his page number, before standing up and placing his book in his now vacant chair. 

“Noct said he was planning on fishing for Lunch, but we both know how he gets and honestly I didn’t plan on him being back till Dinner.” Ignis took a few steps towards the camp kitchen, motioning for you to come over upon reaching the cooler.

You reached Ignis in a few strides, ready to protest his willingness to feed you, before your stomach voiced its concerns about sleeping through breakfast. 

“What are you in the mood for? I sent the boys off with sandwiches, but I don't mind making something else if you’d like.” 

“Ignis,” you paused, pushing down emotions that you didn’t want to decipher at the moment. “I can make something for myself, you didn’t have to get up to do that.”

“I’m aware love, but I’d rather you not jostle your shoulder more than I’m sure you already have.” The smile he gave you was soft and disarming. “And I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I quite enjoy making food for those I care about.”

You could feel the blush heat up your face, the softness in his voice was almost too much to handle. You nodded your acknowledgement before mumbling a soft ‘Thank you.’

“I’ll be quick, and then I’d like to take a look at how your bandages are fairing.” Ignis reached towards you and brushed the bangs away from your forehead, placing a quick kiss to it before pulling back. His smile setting the butterflies off in your stomach. “Go, sit. I’ll be done before you know it.”

“Okay, Ignis.” You gave him a smile of your own before making your way back to the camp chairs, flopping down more delicately than normal. Ignis was always right about everything, and while your shoulder seemed fine when you first left the tent, you could feel the dull ache spreading from the wounds center in time with your heartbeat. 

You leaned back into the chair, choosing to close your eyes and focus on the sounds coming from the camp kitchen. You could see Noctis, Gladio and Prompto in your minds eye, sitting at the dock. Ignis was right about them not being back till Dinnertime. Noctis would fish all day if you let him, and luckily for him Gladio and Prompto were the two who would absolutely indulge in Noctis’ pastime.

“Here we are.” You opened your eyes to see Ignis standing in front of you, sandwich in hand. “No cucumbers and an extra slice of cheese.”

His smile was blinding. You hope the one you returned was enough to convey your feelings back to him.

“Thank you Ignis, really, this looks amazing.” You took the plate from him, placing it in your lap with careful hands. 

“It’s no problem at all, and although I hate to do this while you're eating, I really would like to have a look at your shoulder.” He gave an apologetic look, “I had meant to do it a few hours ago but I couldn't bring myself to wake you, oh.”

A flash of crystalline blue appeared in Ignis’ hand, before revealing a bottle of water and a bottle of pain pills. 

“It's about time for another dose I think, best to do it on a full stomach.” Ignis shook out two pills, popping the cap off the water bottle before handing them to you. You had learned better in the time spent together that it was pointless to argue with Ignis about these things and took the pain pills without much fuss.

“I feel so spoiled right now Ignis, you’re too good to me.” You smiled, laughing to yourself when you saw a light blush dusting the advisor's cheeks. 

Deciding to give him a break with your teasing you slipped Gladio’s hoodie up and off, throwing it into the camp chair next to you. The bandaging around your shoulder was definitely due to be changed, and it looked like Ignis had the foresight to wrap your shoulder over your tank top. 

“Does it hurt much?” Ignis pulled new bandages from the Armiger in a flash, kneeling in front of you to have easier access to the task at hand.

“Hmm it did earlier, but honestly not much.” You caught yourself staring at Ignis’ handsome face, his look of concentration giving you butterflies. You took a bite of your sandwich to avoid saying anything dumb.

It was quite while Ignis worked, the bandages coming off quicker than expected.

“It looks healthy.” He nodded to himself, “Though I wish you would be more careful in the future.” 

You ignored the sting of his words, this trip had been hard for everyone. But you knew that between you and Prompto you had the least amount of training in the group. Imagine being the resident Summoner and not being able to use Cure without passing out. It was frustrating, you don't think you would ever understand why Noctis wanted you to come with him on this trip. 

“I know Ignis, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause this much trouble.” You looked resolutely at the ground, trying to rearrange your feelings into neat stacks so they would stop trying to overflow.

Ignis reached up to cup your cheek, the leather of his gloves was cool against your face.

“Darling, that’s not at all what I want.” Ignis sighed, “I  _ want _ you to cause trouble. You do realize you tried to play this off like it was nothing? When it very much was  _ something _ .”

You swallowed hard, resisting the urge to lean into Ignis’ touch. 

“I’m sorry.” You paused to regain your composure. “I just didn't want to make anyone worry. This trip has been hard enough without me messing up.”

“Messing up? Hardly,” Ignis turned your face towards his, his eyes taking in your features. “I don’t think any of us would have made it this far if you weren’t here.”

“Ignis that’s not true I don’t—“

“It's more true than you think, and I’ll make it a point to tell you everyday.” Ignis kissed your forehead, his hand seeking out yours to tangle your fingers together. “I’ll get the others involved as well. We’ll all tell you as much as you need.”

“That’s not fair,” your voice was thick with emotion as you leaned forward onto Ignis’ shoulder. “Four against One? I'll never hear the end of it.”

“Exactly the point.” 

You couldn't help but laugh.

  
  



	2. Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio decides its time to stretch out.

Ignis had been right about his hunch earlier, by the time Noctis and the others had returned the sun was setting. The glow of the haven becoming more noticeable as the sky grew darker. 

You were sitting sideways in your chair, legs dangling over the arm swinging slightly as you concentrated on the game you were currently playing. Ignis was sitting close enough to you that you had yet to let go of his hand from earlier, your head was resting on his shoulder as he read.

“Welcome back,” Ignis looked up from his book long enough to smile at his companions. “Did you catch anything new?”

You could hear Noctis sigh from across the Haven, and the telltale sign of him putting his gear back into the armiger. The sounds of another conversation near the tent where Gladio and Prompto were putting away gear of their own. 

“Nothing new, just a bunch of Carp.” Noctis paused, a look of abject horror flashing across his face, before glancing at Ignis. “That wasn’t on purpose.”

You could hear Gladio and Prompto both laughing next to the tent at Noctis’ accidental pun. 

“Rest assured Noct, I know you would never make a pun on purpose.” 

“I dunno Iggy,” Prompto came into view, camera in hand, his smile bright and full of mirth. “I think he may be fishing for compliments.”

“Ugh, Prom—“

“Yeah, I think Sunshine is right, Noct is just trying to lure you in” Gladio’s voice joined the fray. 

“Ugh guys come on I didn’t—“

“I dunno Noct, you are acting a bit sus-fishes.” 

“Not you too.” Noct looked over to where you were sitting, eyes filled with betrayal. “You guys are the worst.” 

You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from your chest, feeling much lighter than you did this morning. Watching as Noctis and Prompto both poked and prodded at each other playfully. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“How’re ya feelin?” You felt Gladio place his hand on the top of your head before he ruffled your hair. 

“Good, Iggy’s been spoiling me all day” You smiled at Gladio and squeezed Ignis hand in your own, “he made me lunch and everything.”

Gladio chuckled, taking his hand back and leaning down to kiss the top of your head. 

“Did Iggy make you do any stretches?”

“Uhh, no.” You shook your head, “Do I have to? My arm feels fine.”

You held up your hand and flexed your fingers for emphasis, noting Gladio’s eye roll. The idea of doing any type of stretching made you nervous, you’d seen how Gladio worked with the others when they were injured and so far you had avoided the worst of it. But you knew that there was no way Gladio was going to let this go. 

You startled when you felt Ignis begin to pull his hand from yours, turning a bit to look at him with pleading eyes. The corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“Best to get it over with.” He stood and made his way to the camp kitchen, “Dinner will be done by the time you finish.”

“You heard the man.” Gladio grabbed your now free hand, “Up and at ‘em sweetheart.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Okay I want you to rotate your shoulder as best you can. And let me know how you’re feeling and where it hurts.”

You sighed, you didn’t think stretching out your arm would have been so strenuous, but you could feel the sweat beading on your forehead.

“Okay.”

Starting in a small circular motion you rotated your shoulder clockwise, noting that the pain was much more prominent than earlier, though you supposed that actively moving it was the cause. Gladio must’ve noticed you wince midway through the rotation. You felt his hands on either side of your shoulder, holding it in place.

“Just sore, or more painful?” He pushed lightly on your shoulder blade. 

“I’m not sure. Sore, maybe?”

“Okay I’m gonna leave my hand here, and I want you to do the same stretch again.”

You nodded, rotating your shoulder again, trying to focus on how it was feeling but not being able to categorize the pain.

“Everything feels okay from where I am,” Gladio sighed and pulled his hands back into his lap. “Has Iggy given you any pain pills?”

“Yeah, a little after I woke up.” You nodded, rubbing lightly at your shoulder where Gladio’s hands had been. “He said to take the next dose with dinner.”

Gladio nodded, pushing himself to his feet before offering you a hand. Sitting on the floor and looking up at Gladio like this was an experience, the sun was just barely visible, but it still managed to cast Gladio in an ethereal glow. You wished you had Prompto’s camera just to capture this moment. 

Taking Gladio’s hand, you smiled, you never thought of yourself as dainty, but seeing the sheer difference in hand size was impressive. You always wondered what he would have done with his life outside of the crown, if fighting and protecting was something he had no option but to do. You thought that about Noctis and Ignis as well, life tied to the crown seemed almost painful. 

You and Prompto grew up normally in comparison, so it was hard not to let these thoughts consume you when things got tough. It made you want to work harder to protect everyone, it made you want to curse the gods and fight Bahamut yourself for placing the burden on people so young. 

You felt Gladio pull you towards him, his arms wrapped around you in a loose embrace trying to not jostle your shoulder.

“You look like you’re thinkin too much,” he chuckled, “You make the same face Noct does.”

Gladio’s embrace felt safe, honestly if you could bottle this feeling and sell it you would never have to go on another hunt. You wrapped your arms around Gladio’s waist, and stared up at him. The smile he gave you in return was enough to send butterflies through your stomach.

“I’m definitely thinking too much, but it’s fine, nothing serious.” 

Gladio squeezed you a bit closer, “Tell me anyway?”

“What would you want to do, if you weren’t tied to the crown?” 

“Oh.” Gladio’s eyes widened, a blush dusting his cheeks. “I guess, maybe this?”

“Hugging me?” You laughed, earning another smile from the shield.

“Huggin you is nice, but no, I was thinkin more like Physical Therapy? I like helpin people.” 

Your heart was fit to burst. It wasn’t like Gladio to get embarrassed but the blush on his cheeks darkened, the butterflies from earlier returned full force. 

“You’d have been good at it.”

“Yeah? What about you?” His hand came up to caress your cheek, you let yourself lean into the touch. “What would you do?”

“Hmmm, I mean, I went to school for Art. I miss painting.” You couldn’t think of anything as substantial as the answer Gladio had given. Painting wasn’t as noble as helping people was.

“I miss seeing your paintings.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, you and Prom, you both have this way of seein things more beautiful than they are.” He paused, glancing over at Prompto and Noctis who were huddled together going through today’s photos. “It made me start to see things that way too.”

“Oh.” The emotion was heavy in your voice, you hadn’t really thought about your paintings doing anything more than being pretty. 

Gladio leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of your head, “You gotta learn to give yourself more credit.”

“You and Iggy are both on me about that today.” You huffed a laugh.

“It’s cause we’re both right.” Gladio released you from his hold, only to place both hands on either side of your face. “Besides, you and Prom getting famous is how I get to be an official trophy husband, and that’s what my real dream is.”

You couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of you. You glanced at Prompto who was still huddled close to Noctis, the light of the camera's screen illuminating their faces. 

“Prom!” His head snapped up and looked over to where Gladio still had your face in his hands. “We gotta hurry up and get famous!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so soft for Gladio wanting to be like, involved in the medical field in any way and PT is like, what i imagine he would do, esp after Noctis’ injury. But also tell me he wouldn’t be an amazing trophy husband.


	3. That's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new bedtime ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long!!!!! I lost my groove so hopefully this reads well!!

Dinner was light and surprisingly full of laughter. Even after the two older members of your party had assured you that what happened yesterday was an accident, it was still nagging at the back of your mind.

You ended up pressed into Gladio’s side at one point, him telling the tale of today’s fishing trip. Noctis chiming in with the proper terminology, and you could hear Prompto’s camera shutter go off every so often.

Contentment mixed with warmth in your chest. If it weren't for Ignis pulling you from your thoughts you knew you could have fallen asleep sitting in front of the campfire with your favorite people.

“Are you tired love?” Ignis’ hand lightly ruffled your hair, you hadn’t heard him get up, let alone walk behind you.

“Wha-?” You shot a quick glance to where Ignis had been sitting previously, before looking up at him. “You have to teach me how to do that.”

His laugh was light and beautiful, you knew that the flush on your face wasn’t from the fire.

“Maybe one day, I suppose.” He quickly straightened his glasses and offered you a small smile, reaching down to grab the plate you had been holding onto from dinner. “But today, I’d say that it’s time to rest.”

You pulled your phone from your hoodie pocket, it was barely 9pm.  


“No use arguing with Iggy sweetheart.” Gladio laughed, pulling your phone from your hands and putting it back in your pocket. “He’s the resident Mother Hen.”

You could hear Noctis snort back a laugh from where he was sitting next to Prompto. 

“Besides, you looked about ready to fall asleep anyway.” You felt Gladio lightly pinch your side.

“Well yeah but--” You were cut off with a quick forehead kiss. 

“I can carry you,” Gladio smirked, knowing he had won the battle, “If that makes it better.”

“Well, goodnight guys!” You stood quickly, and shot Gladio a look before heading to the tent on your own. His laughter echoing after you as you slipped inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changing was proving to be quite the ordeal, not so much because you were still hurting. You had Ignis’ Mother Henning to thank for that, but because your clothes were all, more or less, dirty. Even if a hotel visit was coming up shortly, that didn’t leave a lot of options for the coming days.

You made a mental note to pick up a few more shirts and pants the next time you were able, before rummaging through Prompto’s bag and pulling out one of his shirts. 

The tent flap rustled behind you, a soft ‘oh’ broke the silence. Prompto put his hands on your waist and spun you around to face him. He tugged at the shirt you were wearing. “It looks better on you for sure.”

You huffed a laugh, reaching up to rest your arms on his shoulders and clasp your hands together. “ ‘M outta clean clothes. Figured you wouldn’t mind, anyway, what’s up? I figured you and the guys would be up for a little bit longer.”

“I don’t mind,” Prompto glanced down at the shirt hanging from your shoulders. “Plus fishing wore me out today, Noctis and Gladio just sit there but I’m out taking pics! And I wanted to see how my baby was doing.”

“Baby?” You snorted, “Prom I’m older than you. You’re the baby.”

“Pfft, yeah, by like what, two weeks?” Prompto looked up and smiled at you, “That’s nothing.”

“It’s two whole weeks!” You argued back lightly. “I lived a lot in those two weeks!” 

Prompto smiled at you, nodding sagely. “Of course you did, and now you’re wise beyond your years!”

Prompto lifted his hand from your waist to rest it on your cheek, concern flickered in his eyes, his gaze moving from your eyes to your shoulder.

”How’re you feeling?”

“Ignis fixed me up this morning, I promise.” you grabbed his free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before tangling your fingers together.

“I just,-” Prompto cut himself with a deep inhale. “I worry about you being out here sometimes. Which is kinda dumb when I know we got the same training, and like, its not safe for anyone. But, still.” 

“I get it, I worry about you too.” You smiled, turning your face to kiss the center of his palm. You took delighted note on how Prompto's face flushed the tiniest amount. “Especially since you’re the baby of the group.”

Prompto sputtered his protests before going on the offensive, his hands poking and tickling you.

“You’re being so mean to me!” You could hear the laughter in his voice, as he continued tickling you. You tried pushing him away, but between the laughter and fast hands you knew you didn’t stand a chance.

“No fair,” You laughed between breaths. “Proooom stop!”

He had pulled you against him, pinning your arms against his chest, his fingers poking at your side. Sometimes you forgot how strong he had become, especially when he didn’t look any different than he had in high school.

You could feel your face flush.

“Okay!! I give!” You leaned your head forward so that it was resting on his chest, taking deep breaths to steady yourself after the tickle onslaught.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Prom these are amazing!” The two of you were sitting together, one of the bigger blankets keeping your laps warm as Prompto showed you the pictures from today’s excursion.

“Ah, I mean-” His face flushed.

“I mean it!” You lightly pushed at his shoulder, causing him to rock a bit to the side. “These could make Gladio a trophy husband for sure!”

“Pffft god, I wish.” He reached across your lap to put his camera away. 

“It's true, I could definitely see these at a gallery opening! Like Crown Point back home,” You grabbed his now free hands in your own, bringing them to your lips. “They’re really good Prom.”

Prompto laughed, pulling his hands free from yours and adjusting the blanket that covered you both, before pulling you close to his chest and laying down so that you were face to face.

“You’re 100 percent biased.”

“Am not!” you smiled when he pulled the blanket closer to the two of you. “You’re just harder on your own work.”

“Pffft you are too, I don’t think you ever said anything nice about your own paintings.” 

“Well yeah, because they were clearly awful.” You laughed.

“You’re impossible,” Prompto sighed, “How about this, we both agree to disagree.”

You nodded, closing your eyes. “Or we just love each other's work enough for the both of us.”

“Everyone wins I guess.” 

“Exactly.”

You felt the pull of sleep at the back of your mind, you were definitely more tired than you thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noctis opened the tent flap, smiling to himself over how you and Prompto were tangled together.

“That’s almost too cute to handle” Gladio stood behind Noctis, resting his chin on the top of Noctis’ head. “Gods, maybe they should be the trophy spouses”

Noctis covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Oh definitely.” He snapped a quick picture on his phone before letting the tent flap fall closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up is Noctis!!! anyway i love these boys so much yall
> 
> also ive been slowly working on another fic in the same universe, basically where like, the mc and prom grow up together? so thats why theyre a little more tactile with affection in this chapter. i think it reads well without the back story either way but like,,,,, this is really fun to write.


	4. Dont Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' name rings true.

You felt yourself being pulled awake. You rubbed at your eyes trying to clear your vision before sighing and reaching for your glasses.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Noctis placed his phone on his chest, trying to stifle its brightness. 

“ ‘sokay,” You rubbed your eyes. “Are you okay?” You pushed yourself up into sitting, moving as quietly as possible, trying to let the others sleep for as long as they could.

Noctis sighed, the brightness of his phone illuminating the tent once more. 

“Bad dream.” He tapped on his phone for a bit, “Just trying to get tired so I can sleep.”

You leaned forward, resting your arms on your knees. You looked over at Noctis, his face was softly illuminated, letting you see how tired he was. This trip hadn’t been easy on anyone, but Noctis had always carried a heavy burden. The weight of the gods was cruel for him to carry alone.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” You leaned your shoulder against his, keeping your movements light and readable. 

Noctis huffed a laugh before dropping his phone into his lap. “Not really, 's nothing I haven’t talked about before.”

You were surprised when his hand found yours, quickly linking your fingers together. 

“Besides, it’s the same dream every time.” he squeezed your hand before letting go entirely, “Dad and the Marilith. Luna.”

You stared at his hands, you could almost see the ring on his finger, the burden he carried small enough to hold in your palm. You knew realistically that his burden was tied to more than just the ring, you and Ignis had talked about it before. But that was the simplest way for you to think about it. A ring was more tangible to pin this on than some gods hiding away in the heavens.. 

It didn't matter that any one of you would gladly give your life for Noctis, especially since his life has been predetermined since birth. But if there was a way that it could change you knew you would take it. 

“I’m sorry.” You held your hands in your lap, “I know this trip has been, ah, a nightmare”

“It could have been worse.” Noctis shifted sideways, resting his forehead on your shoulder. “I'm glad you all came with me, that you’re all safe.”

“Noctis I--” Noctis grabbed for your hands again, this time pulling them into his lap.  


“I don’t think I’ll ever--” he paused, taking in a deep breath, “I miss him, my Dad, I miss him all the time. But sometimes I feel lucky, and I hate myself for it. Because I didn’t lose everyone, I get to wake up and see Ignis and Gladio and” his breath hitched. “And you and Prom. And it’s not fair that this is happening because I’m supposed to die.”

“I don’t want you to die.” You were surprised by your own voice, “Everything that’s happening, thats happened. It’s not fair that you carry it. It’s not fair that the gods, or your ancestors, or,” you paused, pulling one of your hands free to wipe at your eyes. “Or whoever, decided to make you responsible for the world.”

“Mmm, she’s got a point Princess.” You heard the rustling of Gladio rolling over, and pushing himself up to sit more comfortably next to Noctis. “Making you carry this weight alone, I don’t think any of us could do that.”

“Gladio,” Noctis voice was thick with emotion. 

“You can’t keep this all to yourself, not when it’s about everyone else too.” You watched as Gladio reached up to rub circles into Noctis’ back. “I don’t think your Dad would have wanted you to.”

Noctis hand was trembling in yours, you took a steadying breath. “I know you probably don’t want to hear it.” You paused, looking at Gladio and offering him a small smile, “But I think that I’m lucky to be here too. Thinking of you doing this alone, finding the Royal Arms, fighting Gods? I'm glad I'm here to help you.”

Noctis pulled you forward into a tight embrace, his head resting in the crook of your neck. It was quite while he gathered his thoughts, Gladio’s hand steadily resting on Noctis’ back. A few minutes passed before you felt Noctis relax, he sighed heavily before sitting up.

“You’re all so hard headed.” Noctis huffed a laugh, glancing at the others still sleeping in the tent, before looking at Gladio, his eyes narrowing. “Why are you even up? Even Ignis is still sleeping.”

Gladio blinked in confusion before smiling, “Comes with the job princess, I have a sixth sense as a Shield to protect you. Even from yourself.”

You could tell Noctis rolled his eyes with the way Gladio huffed out a laugh. 

“I'm going back to bed.” Noctis flopped back down onto the bedrolls, pulling you with him with little protest. He kissed your forehead before pulling the blankets back up, making sure you were tucked in close.

Gladio curled up at Noctis back, swinging and arm over his waist to rest a hand on your hip. “G’night kids.”

You felt your face flush at the endearment, “Night Gladio.”

It wasn’t long before you could hear Gladio’s soft snores joining the others, his ability to fall asleep at a moments notice was amazing to say the least. 

“I don't know how he does that.” Noctis voice was soft, “must be something Cor taught him.”

You closed your eyes, feeling the sleepiness pull at you. “Definitely.” You focused on your breathing and the warmth that surrounded you. 

It was quiet for a minute before you heard Noctis whisper something about sleeping with your glasses on. You felt him slip your glasses off, hearing the rustle of him putting them next to Ignis’ before settling back next to you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis and Gladio sat next to each other, holding hands between their camp chairs. Breakfast set up on the stove for the remaining three party members still sleeping.

“Perhaps we should take a break from the Royal Arms.” Ignis sighed. “I think it’s becoming too much for all of us.”

Gladio nodded, closing his book and setting it on the ground. “A break would be nice, we could all go fishing and, maybe see Wiz and the Chocobo’s.”

“Perhaps head to the Cape and enjoy the beach.” Ignis gave Gladio’s hand a squeeze before standing up.

“The Cape would be fun, I’d get to see you all in swimsuits.” Gladio glanced over at the tent before shooting Ignis a wink. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were too warm, between the blankets piled up around you and the body heat from Noctis and Prompto, you knew it was time to get up. 

Figuring out how to untangle yourself from the resident octopi was no easy task. You began to pull your arm loose from Noctis’ grasp, trying to let him sleep a little longer. You knew if Ignis hadn’t come in to wake the three of you that he could get away with another hour at least.

With one arm free you reached for your glasses, and began to sit up slowly. You could feel Noctis stir, mumbling that it was too early to wake up. His hands found yours, and pulled you back towards him.

“ ‘M still sleepy.” His voice was soft and sleep addled as he tucked you close to his chest.

“You can still sleep.” you tried to sit back up with no success. Noctis had somehow shuffled you back under the blankets. “Noctis.” 

You could hear the whine in your voice, but knew you wouldn’t be able to stay mad at him for this.

“Please?” He blinked his eyes open, pulling your hand to his mouth and kissing your knuckles. “Ten minutes?”

You felt your face heat up, you’d never be able to tell him no.

“Ten minutes.”

Noctis’ smile was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall this was probably my fave chapter to write??? I have a lot of fun with Noctis and like, his coping mechanisms uhhhhhhh. 
> 
> Anyways i have a lot planned for this series TBH so this is just the end of like this part but i still plan on doing other chapters and storylines? 
> 
> and mayhaps some smut im,,,,not sure but i really want to try my hand at that? 
> 
> also this is definitely not cannon compliant and also regis and clarus and nyx arent dead because i say so and i dont wanna be sad 
> 
> as of right now the next chapter will either be smut, or like the oc meeting prompto/ the bros. which is also potentially 4 chapters but more than likely 8. I do also have the Nyx and Ravus chapters kind of mapped out but I need to make a few adjustments? 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything youd love to see!!

**Author's Note:**

> So far i have the bros chapters kinda planned? There will absolutely be bonus chapters with Nyx, Luna, Aranea, Crowe, and Cindy. Maybe Ravus? Lmk who you wanna see! Or if you have any soft moments you want me to include c:


End file.
